


Oblivion

by OverThereOnMars



Series: The Story [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon loves his girlfriend but has doubts, but then a bundle of things fall too quickly and then Jared takes over...for good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

She lied to me, she said she would be here when I got here. Damnit she always does this, but I love her with all my heart, body, and soul. And somewhere deep down, somewhere under all the excuses and beautiful lies I know she loves me too...it shows sometimes in her beautiful green eyes, and after a night filled with passionate lust filled sex. She is already two hours late, and I'm getting pretty pissed off. Then from somewhere beside me my phone starts ringing. Time to hear another one of her perfectly fabricated excuses...that I always fall for.

"Hello" I say into my phone expecting to hear her sweet voice...my Heroin.

"Is this Shannon Leto?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Yes this is he...um, who are you?" I said confused and slightly disappointed.

"I'm Officer Knight and I was the first officer that responded to the car wreck in which Janet Faye was involved in. Mr. Leto she has been taken to Atticus General Hospital. She kept asking for you and saying something about needing to be somewhere or she would lose you. I don't think she will make it through the night." the stranger said.

"I...I'm on my way now and thank you!" I said hanging up, and literally running out of my house and jumping in my car and speeding out of my drive way toward the hospital.

I got to the hospital in record time, and was met by my brother, Jared, whom I called on my way there. He pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and we walked up to the Nurses station.

"May I help you Sir?" the nurse asked.

"Um...where or what room is Janet Faye in?" I asked

"Let's see...um she is in room 6277. You just go down this hall and it should be the 15th door on your left." She said pointing to the hall to her right.

AS Jared and I walked down the unusually long hallway my stomach felt like it had just joined the circus and was doing flips. Jared was saying the room numbers aloud, and it made matters worse.

"6274...6275...6272...6277..." Jared said as we stopped in front of the accursed door.

I turn the door knob, and push the heavy door open. As we enter the room the first sounds heard are beeping and the slight moaning of my name. I pull back the curtain, and there she was with a crowded highway of wires and tubes hooked to her and to so many different machines. Then she stirs and moans in pain.

"Shannon..." she cries

I rush to her side, and grab her hand.

"I'm here baby, are you ok?" I say on the verge of tears.

"Shannon I...I'm so sorry..." she whispers softly.

"It's ok sweetheart. "I say bending over kissing her forehead.

"Janet, Baby, Jared is here too." I whisper in her ear.

"H...Hi" she says wincing in pain almost inaudible

"Hey" he says.

"Shannon!" she gasps slightly scared.

"Yes" I say as I bend down and kiss her cheek.

She took a jagged deep breath and said "I love you" with that she was gone. I broke down as the alarms on the machines went off. I began to repeatedly kiss her lips while crying the nurses and doctor came in Jared had to pull me off her. We retreated to a corner of the room and watched the doctors and nurses work on her. After what seems like an eternity they start to unplug the screaming machines. The doctor walks over to Jared and I and asks us who we are. I tell him I was Janet's boyfriend and Jared says he's my brother.

"Well at least when she came in earlier we were able to save the baby.” he stated.

"Wait...What?" I said dumbfounded

"Yeah she was pregnant, apparently she also didn't know...congrats" he said.

"Wait..When will the baby come home and when can I see it" I ask.

"In two days you can take your son home. If you follow me now you can see him, if you want." the doctor said walking to the door. Jared and I followed.

When we arrived at the nursery, the doctor spoke to the nurse in the nursery. She then walked over to a bassinet and picked up a bundle of blue blankets, then walked to me and placed the bundle in my arms.

"Meet your son, sir.” the nurse said

"Does he have a name yet?” I asked the nurse while looking at the calm baby in my arms.

"Your wife named him, Mars Zephyr Leto"

"Thank you but she was not my wife, she was my girlfriend." I said my eyes still taking in the features of the tiny baby boy I was holding. He looked like her from the shape of his mouth to his nose. Of course some of my features were there too. His eyes, eyebrows, and face shape were the same as mine.

"Mr. Leto?" The nurse said "Visiting hours are almost over. If you come back tomorrow I will show you how to feed and change him properly."

"ok...thank you" I said handing the baby back to her. Then I turned to Jared and We left the nursery.


End file.
